


A Gamble At Love

by That_Mad_Hatter



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, devil is a creep, flirty dice boi, plot twists involved, prepare yourself for tsunderes, reader is shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Mad_Hatter/pseuds/That_Mad_Hatter
Summary: You work as an accountant at the devils casino. But one fateful night, everything changes when the famous King Dice takes notice of you.





	1. A break in

You slowly typed away on the rusty old typewriter in front of you. It had been such a long day of numbers, and calculating. You were ready to throw in the towel. But first, there was only a few more equations left to solve.

 

“See ya t’morrow, Glassy” one of your coworkers wished you goodnight as they packed up their things.

 

“I'll see ya then.” You smiled, without looking up from your work. You heard the large door swing shut behind them. What time was it by now? It had to be close to midnight…

 

Just as you were about to check, an alarm began to blare from the vault. You looked up at it in shock. Red lights flashed and people began to yell and try to open the door. “Not again…” you gritted your teeth and stood up, as someone pushed past you. You slammed down into the floor, your vision blurring for a moment.

 

“Who's in there now?!” You heard someone shout. 

 

The vault door unlatched and heavily swung open. Your old friend Cagney was inside, ripping through the files looking for his soul contract! “CAGNEY!” you yelled in shock! The flower grinned and lifted up a contract. He looked to you, “Sorry, glassy,” he said as he quickly dropped himself down the hole he had made in the ground.

 

You covered your head as the casino began to shake. Hundreds of workers rushed towards the vault, almost trampling you where you laid. Someone ended up kicking you in the back of your head, causing your head to slam into the floor with a loud “TNK!”

 

“Alright alright! Whats going on here? Wheezy? What happened?” A familiar sounding voice yelled over the crowd of people. 

 

“I don't know boss! I wasn't here-” A high and scratchy voice was cut off.

 

“Ugh, great.” The familiar person sounded tired, “you're all USELESS! Was ANYBODY here?”

 

You looked up from the floor, “I was!” you called out timidly. You weren't too sure if you wanted to get wrapped up in all of this. You were in enough trouble as it was.

 

“Who said that?” 

 

You shakily pulled yourself to your feet and raised your hand. “I did sir-” you cut yourself off. You were speaking to king dice!

 

King Dice turned to look at you, his sour expression quickly cleared. “Ah…” you felt nervous as he approached you. “What happened to your head?” he asked.

 

You reached up and felt your forehead. The glass was splintered down to your eye. “Someone kicked me…” You mumbled. 

 

“Come with me,” King dice grabbed your arm and began to drag you away from your desk. King dice stopped and turned to a large card that had been standing nearby. “Send out the hellhounds! Lock this place down! Nobody gets in or out. Got it?” The card nodded and waddled away to the others to spread the message.

 

“Where are we going?” you asked the king nervously. All you had wanted was to finish your work and take a nap…

 

“We're gonna fix up your head, and then me ‘n the boss are gonna ask you some questions.” King Dice grunted as he pushed a large door open. “After you” he motioned for you to enter.

 

You cautiously walked into the dark and empty room. “WOAH” you tripped down the steps that had been on the other side of the door. King dice quickly ran in to see the problem. 

 

“What? What happened?” He looked around for you in the dark.

 

“Im down here” you groaned from the bottom of the stairs. “I think the crack jst got worse…” You stood up and turned to him.

 

King dice squinted in the dim light, before feeling for the light switch, and turning it on. “Oof, it did.” He winced at the sight of you. 

 

“Is it that bad?” you asked nervously. 

 

“It- It wont be for long,” Dice walked down to you and led you to his desk. He carefully lifted you up onto the top of it while he dug around in a side drawer.

 

You watched him dig around in the drawer. There were quite a few things in there. Playing cards, dice, cigarettes, a gun...

 

“So howd you get kicked?”

 

“Huh?” you snapped back into reality, “I was on the floor.”

 

“Hah! Howd you get there?”

 

“Someone pushed me over in the panic I guess…”

 

King Dice stood up straight. He held a shiny red thing in his hand.

“What's that?” you asked curiously. You'd never seen anything like it.

 

“Its called a health point. Ya get 3 of em. Higher up workers can see them though.” Dice unfolded his hand to reveal a tiny floating heart.

 

“So do I have 3 of them?”

 

“No. You've got 2 right now. When you start out you've got 3, and slowly through life ya lose more and more until-”

 

“I die.” you stared at the heart. “Thats interesting…” You leaned closer to the heart. “So is this how were gonna fix my head?”

 

“Yeah. Here just sit still.” King dice placed his empty hand on your thigh as he gently pushed the heart onto your skull. 

 

You could hear small chnk sounds as your head began to heal.

 

“There we go! All better. Now, how's about we go see the boss then?” Dice grinned at you. You noticed his hand was still on your thigh.

 

You lightly pushed his hand off, “Do you think we could.. Keep him out of this? H-he terrifies me.”

 

“Fraid not missss…. Whats yer name?” 

 

“Glass. My friends all call me Glassy.”

 

“Hmm sounds classy.” Dice winked at you and picked you up off his table, and set you on the floor again. “Well we've got to go either way.” Dice wrapped his arm around yours and began to lead you to the devils office.

 

You felt chills run up your spine as you entered the Devils office. A large chair sat at the center, the devil staring right at you, as though he was expecting you. Though, considering the incidents of earlier, he probably was.

 

“Whos that?” his voice was gruff sounding. Like a goat who had learned to talk.

 

“This is miss Glassy, boss. She saw what happened down at the vaults.”

 

The devil stood up and walked towards you. You clung tighter to king dices arm now. “Heh,” the devil pushed a cigarette into his mouth, and lit it. “So what happened then doll?” he circled around you.

 

“C-cagney,” you coughed as the devil puffed the smoke into your face, “carnation, he broke- i-in.” You waved the smoke away and glared at the devil. 

 

“And?”

 

“Thats all..” You looked away from him.

 

‘He didnt say nothin?” the devil inquired, leaning closer to your face.

 

“N-no!” you were shaking so much now.

 

The devil placed his claws around your chin. A horrible scratching sound cut through the silence like a knife. “Youre a pretty lil thing arent you?”

 

“Wha-”

 

“Dont talk.” the devil dug hi claws into your glass.

 

“DICE” you jumped as he shouted king dices name. 

 

“Where does this gal work?”

 

“Shes an accountant. Her desk is next to the vaults.”

 

“Get her to the front king! She too shiny for the back.” The devil chuckled and leaned away at last.

 

“Doing what sir?” king dice asked. It didn't sound like he enjoyed the idea. “There's so few openings out there..”

 

“FIND SOMETHING!” the devil roared. “Its a waste of money to keep her in the back. Just find something.”

 

You looked between the devil and king dice. What was going on? The devil thought you were cute? You were getting a new job? You weren't going to be engulfed in flames? What?

 

King dice sighed. “As ya wish boss.” He turned you around and began to lead you out of the office. 

 

“DICE!” the devil called after you two. “Leave her in the hall fer a moment. We need to talk.” 

 

You shivered at the look of pure panic on kings face. “I-Ill get to the hall on my own..” you patted his arm and left him to deal with his boss.

 

You could hear loud shouts and screams of people in the main casino now. It sounded like it had when you had first arrived here. How long had it been? 6? 7 years maybe? Far too long, thats for sure. You couldn't even remember what you had sold your soul over. You hoped it had been something important… 

 

The door squeaked behind you. King dice was very purple in the face. Or was that normal?

 

“Sir?” You looked at him confusedly. 

 

“Wheres your room?” He asked tiredly. 

 

“Its uh.. Follow me.” You walked down the large red halls of the casino. Youd been here so long, the decorations no longer seemed exciting to you. All of the gargoyles, and playing cards on the walls made it feel more crowded than anything. 

 

“Heres my room.” You opened the door to your little room.  It was quite small. Though, most workers rooms were like this. “Its a bit messy right now.” You walked into the room and dropped down onto the bed. Your back was immediately stabbed by a stray pen. 

 

“This wont do…” King Dice muttered.

 

“What?”

 

“Its too far from your work space. Youre going to be re-assigned a room.” King dice waved his hand boredly. “And a maid.” he chuckled. You scowled at the joke. 

 

“Why am I being moved jobs anyways? I like my job.” You sat up and looked to him.

 

“The boss thinks you'd make some decent cash if you worked in the front.”

 

“Cause he thinks Im pretty.” You mumbled, blushing a little. It was weird to think the devil would call anyone pretty.

 

King dice awkwardly scratched his head. “Uh-y-yeah.”

 

You looked up at him. He was all purple again. “And what do you think about all this?”

 

“Its an inconvenience”

 

“But do you think Im-” you stopped, “Nevermind.. Sorry I asked. Where am I staying tonight?”

 

“You'll be in my room. Tomorrow we'll get ya a new room and Job. Get yer stuff, and follow me.”


	2. A Brand New Day

King Dices room was much larger than your room. In fact, it could possibly be the size of the house you had used to live in. There were giant windows, with long red curtains hanging from them. A giant king sized bed with a golden frame. Huge paintings of him with various people you'd seen around the casino. But the most astonishing thing was the giant crystal chandelier, that brilliantly lit up the entire room.

 

“This is all yours?” you asked in awe. You suddenly felt very embarrassed over how all of your belongings fit into the blanket you were holding. 

 

“Yes it is.” King Dice crossed his arms behind his back and looked around the room as though it was nothing to sneeze at. “I am a king after all.” He chuckled.

 

You walked over to an open floored part of the room and laid your blanket down. You unwrapped it to reveal your clothes, a smelly old pillow, a cigarette pack, and finally, an extremely old photo of your family. There was writing scribbled on the cigarette pack from years ago, but the cursive made it hard to read.

 

“That's all you own?” king dice peered over your shoulder at the sight. 

 

“...yes” you picked up the photo and ran a finger across it.

 

“Not much” king dice muttered as he walked over to his bed and began to pull his jacket off.

 

“Not really..” you sighed. You spread your blanket out and laid the pillow on top of it. Now you were all set up.

 

King dice stared at you from his bed, “What are you doing?”

 

“Just setting up where Im going to sleep.” You didn't look up from what you were doing.

 

“Uh, mam, Im not sure if you noticed,” King dice stood up and approached you, “But you're in the company of a gentleman. You can sleep on the bed.”

 

Your face turned a bright pink at that. “In your bed?” you looked up at him in shock. “A-are you sure about that? What if s-some one-”

 

“Glassy, Ill take the floor if it bothers you so much.” King dice took your hand and stood you up. “Not the other way around.” At that he patted your face lightly and walked past you and your pile of belongings. “Im going to go take a shower. You get settled.”

 

“Oh- I was hoping to take one as well.” You blushed embarrassedly. “Is there a bathroom nearby i could use?”

 

Dice sighed, “Just use mine. It’s the door over there,” He pointed with his thumb over at a door in the corner. 

 

“T-thank you sir.” You nodded at him and picked up a change of clothes, and hurried to the bathroom. 

 

The inside of this room, seemed almost as lavish as the bedroom had been. A marble floor, a fancy shower. A giant tub. King Dice seemed to have it made for himself. You quickly turned on the shower and got to work cleaning yourself off. After you finished, the bathroom was filled with a sweet smelling steam. You dried off with one of his large dark red towels, and slipped your pajamas on. 

 

“Sir?” you cracked the door open to the bedroom. King Dice sat on a chair next to the door, a cigarette in between his fingers. He seemed to be lost in his own world. You tapped him lightly on the shoulder. “Sir-” he jumped at your touch. You shockley jumped back as well.

 

“W-what?!” he turned to you. “O-oh. you're done.”

 

You nodded and opened the door wider for him. “It's your turn.” You stepped out and let him enter.  He shut the door behind him, leaving you to the dimly lit room. You made your way across the room to the bed now. It was one of the softest things you had ever felt in the world. You practically melted into it. The covers were big and heavy as they laid on top of you. The sheets smooth, and smelled fresh. You buried your face in the pillow. This was the only part that seemed to smell more of smoke. You guessed king dice liked to smoke a lot. 

 

You were almost asleep when the door to the bathroom opened again. King Dice stepped out , the steam pouring from behind him. The light slightly blinded you, but you could easily tell that he was shirtless as he walked over to the side of the bed your were on. You quickly shut your eyes, trying to make it seem like you hadn't been staring at him.

 

“You awake?” he asked gently.

 

“Yeah” you tried to sound tired.

 

“Did you want me to sleep on the floor?” he asked quietly.

 

“No it's fine” you mumbled and scooted over, making room for him. This side of the bed was colder than the area you had just laid in.

 

“Alrighty then.” Dice grunted as got under the covers next to you. “goodnight , doll.”

 

Doll? 

 

“Goodnight. Sir.” you closed your eyes and turned away from him. His slow breathing serenaded you as you drifted away to sleep.

 

___

 

You squinted your eyes open slowly. What time was it, you wondered? You could feel a very warm body was up against yours. Who was that? The person lightly snored in your ear. You could tell it was a guy. One of his arms was wrapped around your waist. 

 

You slowly pushed yourself up into a sitting position and looked down at the person. 

 

‘Oh… right’ you'd stayed the night with him. Now it was all coming back to you. 

 

You yawned and stretched your arms. Light peeked through the curtains, and onto the bed. Was that what had woken you up? Or was it the snoring?

 

Which reminded you. You should probably wake King Dice up as well.

 

“Sir?’ you whispered, gently shaking the arm that laid on top of you. “King dice?” you shook his arm a little harder. He grunted at that. “It's time to wake up sir. “ You nudged him.

 

“Mmfffnooo” he moaned and wrapped his arm tighter around you. You giggled at how childish that seemed. The famous king dice, was cuddling you like a teddy bear.

 

“Sir!” you laughed as he slung to you tighter. “N-no! Wake up!” you squirmed out of his grip and across the bed away from him. He blindly felt around for you now, causing you to laugh even more. “Wake up!” 

 

“Ughhhh” King dice sat up and stretched. “Fine woman!” he rubbed his eyes tiredly and swung his feet out of bed and onto the cold floor. 

 

You had been right the night before. He  _ was  _ shirtless. He had a lot of scars on him. You wondered what had happened. But perhaps it was better to not ask that to your boss.

 

Dice stood up and walked over to a dresser, and began to get ready for the day. You decided it would be best if you did so as well. “So, boss.” You were turned away from him as you slipped your day clothes on. “What's the plan?”

 

“Huh?” he looked over at you. “Oh right. I was thinkin maybe you could be a server or somethin’.”

 

You nodded, “alright. Does that mean I had to wear something specific or-”

 

“Yeah.” King Dice cut you off. “Ill get it for ya. Not that I want ya to wear it or anything, but it's a pretty skimpy thing.”

 

You turned to him. Your face was the brightest pink. “Skimpy?”

 

“Yeah,” he slipped his jacket on. “Got a problem? The boss makes the gals were em’. Not my idea”

 

You sighed. “That devils got  _ some  _ sense ah’ style.” You shook your head. “Can't say no to him though. Where can I get the dress?” 

 

King dice tied his bow tie and turned to you, “Ill show ya” He wrapped his arm around yours again and led you out into the hall. As he led you down the stairs you could see through the windows that the sky was a pale pink right now, above the fire of inkwell hell.

 

Finally youd both reached a secluded corner of the casino. A dressing room sat in wait, full of identical dresses of different colors. “Just choose whichever youd like.” King dice nodded to the clothes.

 

When youd finally found one that fit, you slipped it on and walked out to show the king. “Do you like it?” you asked nervously. Youd never been the most confident gal. And the short skirt, and black bow that sat between your boobs certainly wasn't helping with that.

 

King dice turned a dark shade of purple. “Its- its uh- g-great” he shakily pulled a cigarette out of his jacket and lit it. 

 

“Is something wrong?” you asked. King dice shook his head no and turned away. 

 

“L-lets just get you to work.” He stuttered, leaving you to follow behind him.

 

___

 

Serving drinks in the casino turned out to be considerably more work than you had expected. The people you served were all very thankfully patient with you. King Dice semmed to stick around you more than the other servers though. Perhaps he was nervous for you on your first day?

 

“Would you like anything sir?” you asked one of the visitors who sat at a booth in the corner. The booths seat was covered in ash and small embers. 

 

“Sure toots,” The customer chuckled. His voice was high and raspy, and that added with the name hed given you sent shivers up your spine.

 

As you got a closer look at him, you could see he, himself, actually had a cigarette for a head. He had glowing yellow eyes, and a sharp mustache as well.

 

“What will it be?” you asked. You just wanted to get this over with.

 

“Cognac on the rocks” He purred.

 

“Alrighty.” You folded your tray under your arm and wrote down his order. “Ill be right back.” As you turned around, you heard a sharp whistle meet your ears, followed by, “jesus! Lookat dat!”

 

You glared daggers at him as you ground your teeth together. “exCUSE ME?!”

 

“Is there a problem here?” You heard that familiar deep voice. Dice was back again.

 

“Yes actually,” You frowned. 

 

“What?” King dice looked at you, as though he was worried.

 

“Nothing I can't handle, thank you.” You shook your head and walked off to get the drink for the sleazy customer. As you did so, you could hear the king jokingly conversing with the jerk.

 

AS your returned, Dice and the customer were still chatting. You slammed the drink down on the table in front of him. “Heres your damn drink” You turned to walk away, but a hand caught your shoulder. King Dices nails dug into your skin. 

 

**“What was that?”** He growled lowly. “ **Apologize”**

 

You turned back to him and closed your eyes. Through gritted teeth you looked at the cigar man,  **“Im very sorry for my attitude.”**

 

King dice let go of your shoulder, as the cigar man leaned over to grab his drink. “Oh it's fine toots. Ey dice,” He jabbed king dices side with his elbow, “ya gotta train em’ don't ya stud?” He chuckled and slurped on the drink.

 

“Im afraid I don't know what you mean, Wheezy.” King Dice glared down at whom you suspected was wheezy.

 

“Ah you never do. “ Wheezy rolled his eyes. 

 

“Come along glassy, let's leave the man to his drink,” King dice grabbed your arm and led you away. 

 

“I'm sorry sir i shouldnt hav-”

 

King Dice placed a hand over your mouth. “I'm sorry about wheezy.” He glared over at the cigar. “He's quite a pain.”

 

You pulled king dices hand off of your mouth. “You're not mad?”

 

“No i'm furious.” King dice locked eyes with you. You felt so much guilt fall on you now. “You can't treat customers like that. No matter how greasy. “

 

“But he-!”

 

“I don't want to hear it. Just don't do it again. Can you promise me that? Next time, i'll have to report it.” King Dice threatened.

 

“I-” You sighed, “fine..” You bowed your head. “I won't do it again. I'm sorry”

 

King dice lifted your head up. “Don't feel so down glassy,” He squeezed your chin lightly. “It's not like it will happen every day. And as long as I'm in charge, I won't let that guy bother you again.”

 

You stared into King Dices bright green eyes. They looked so sincere. “Thank you, sir.” You smiled.


	3. A date with the Devil

 

“Hey King Dice?” You tapped the king on his shoulder. He had seemed busy when you approached him. He was leading a game of craps. But you'd felt it was important enough to interrupt it.

 

“Ugh what is-” The dice turned to look at you. “Oh hello dear. What is it?” his tone seemed to have brightened.

 

“Some fellow over there is refusing to leave without a refund on a bet he had made.” You frowned. “The red and blue clown was making such a ruckus, I thought I should tell you before it got out of hand” You glanced over at the clown again. He was now swinging his fists at the person who had been running the horse bets.

 

“Ill handle this,” King dice nodded and stepped away from the table. “HEY CLOWN!” he yelled.

 

The clown turned to him and flipped him off. This caused king dice to only get more angry though, as he pulled his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves. “Hold this for me, will ya?” He tossed the jacket around your shoulders and stomped towards the clown.

 

The inside of the jacket was a shiny purple material. I felt very warm on you. And it smelled of cologne and smoke. You smiled at the fact that he'd thrown it around your shoulders. Surely he didn't mean for that to be a romantic thing or anything though.

 

“Ain't that just da way” You heard a creepy voice say behind you. You turned to look at the devil with a feeling of discomfort.

 

“Hey! I mean- Hello sir.” You felt a bead of sweat rolled down your neck.

 

“Heya toots.” The devil moved next to you and leaned an arm onto your shoulder. “Enjoying the show?” 

 

You looked over at king dice again. He was currently punching the clown in the gut. 

 

“N-not really…” You winced at the sight. It looked like it hurt.

 

“Feh, fightin wasn't always my fancy either doll.” The devil laughed as he watched king dice slam the clown's head into the wall. He then pulled a cigar out and lit it. He slowly inhaled, and puff the smoke out slowly.

 

“Really?” you raised a brow. “But you're-” you stopped yourself. You'd be better off not accidentally insulting satan.

 

“Oh that reminds me!” The devil pulled a second cigar out, and offered it to you. “Want one?”

 

“No thank you…” you shrank away from the cigar, “I don't smoke.” In fact, you actually really hated smoke, after that incident with wheezy.

 

The devil raise a brow at that. “A dame who don't smoke? I can respect that. Do ya drink?”

 

You looked at him questioningly. “Is… that an offer?” 

 

“It is if ya want.” He winked. 

 

“Ill.. uh.. Maybe later. Sir.” You looked back at king dice again. “Im working right now..”

 

“Not if Ive got anything ta say about that!” The devil laughed and wrapped his arm around your waist now. “Come on! You can take a break, sweets.” He squeezed your waist.

 

“I-I-” You couldn't think of a way to properly say no. The devil took that as a yes, and dragged you over to the bar. 

 

“Hey Hiccups,” The devil called a martini glass woman over to the both of you. 

 

“Yes?” her voice was high and squeaky, which you thought very appropriately fit her name.

 

“Im gonna need a couple a’ drinks fer me and this sweet gal right here.” He winked at her.

 

She glanced down at you and looked back to the devil, very disinterestedly. “What'll it be?”

 

This was going to be a long night wasnt it? “Long island Ice tea.” You leaned forward onto the counter tiredly. Maybe this would perk you up?

 

“Ohoho, make that two.” The devil knocked on the counter with a laugh.

 

“Saya, you wanna play a game?” The devil turned to you.

 

“...what?” the devil was asking you to play a game? “You already got my soul, sir you cant really win anything more from me.”

 

The devil snorted, “Come on doll! Just one lil game ah’ craps.”

 

“I.. dont know how to play that, Im afraid.”

 

“I'll teach ya then” He winked at you as hiccups returned with your drinks.

 

You grabbed your glass and let the devil lead you back to an empty craps table. As you arrived you glanced over at where king dice had been previously, but found he was nowhere in sight. 

 

“Heres how ya play” the devil began to explain the game to you. It seemed a bit more complicated than you had first thought. But eventually you began to understand.

 

“And then, youre gonna wanna throw the dice.” He handed you two die.

 

You dropped them onto the table. “Two ones.” You blinked boredly. This didnt seem very exciting. 

 

“Yeah.. you dont want that though. You gotta throw em’ doll.” The devil picked the dice up and set them in your hand. He then walked behind you and wrapped his hand around yours. “Like this” he swung your hand as you let the dice roll onto the table.

 

“There ya go!” he laughed and picked up his drink for a sip. He then looked at your drink. “Hey, you aint been dirnkin that?” he frowned.

 

“Hm?” you looked down. Your glass was still full. “Oh sorry. Im just a bit distracted.” You sighed and picked the glass up for a sip.

 

“By what?” The devil downed the rest of his drink, and wiped his arm across his mouth.

 

“I think Im just worried about king dice is all. He didnt come back after dealing with that clown…”

 

“Why you so worried about  _ him?  _ Yer with me!” the devil leaned onto the table and smirked up at you. 

 

“I dont know..” You scooted a smidge away from him. He was being a bit too friendly for your tastes. And speaking of taste, that drink had tasted a little funny to you.

 

“What,” The devil snorted, “he your boyfriend or somethin? You a daddy's girl?”

 

Your face instantly turned a bright red, “W-what? No! No nothing like that.” You looked away from the devil and sipped your drink some more. It really did taste a bit weird to you…

 

You felt dizzy now. 

 

“So what youre saying is, “ The devils voice seemed to echo now, “Youre nooooot iiiinnterrrresssteeed iiiin hhiiiiimmm?” You blinked tiredly. Your cup fell to the floor with a loud breaking sound. 

 

“I dont feel too good-” You leaned back onto the table for support. Your legs felt like jello. "what was i n th at dr ink?" you fell onto the devils chest as you turned to him. He felt very warm. Like a big cat.

  
  


“Heeeeeeyyyyyy boooosssss. Heeee saaaaaayyyssss heee waaaants taaaa” A cube suddenly seemed to appear next to you. You looked up at their face in a daze. “Yoooouuu oookaaayyy?” he seemed to be talking so slowly. He was pulling you away from the devil now. Why were they doing that? His fur was so comfy... and soft.....

 

You weakly pushed against the cubes strong arms. But it was no use. The black fuzzy shape was leaving now. You confusedly tried to grab at it, but the blurry cube pushed your hand back down.You turned to him an reached up towards his face to touch him. But everything seemed to fall to black before you could reach him.


End file.
